


Spring Goodbyes

by spring_one



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_one/pseuds/spring_one
Summary: “If my memory is correctOur memories were so beautiful”AB6IX – Dance For TwoWhere Donghyun and Youngmin gone through a lot of challenges together but did they get though it all?orWhere goodbyes are inevitable and only memories can remain.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Spring Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so I hope u guys love it!

"The steps I took with you

are slowly getting dull

The rhythm that we used to ride on 

has spilled over"

  
Loud music blasted around the room while a man was drowning himself in his work. His eyes were already tired from looking in the screen. It's been 4 hours since he last ate and he's already hungry but too stubborn to move.

_"min, i'm home!"_ the door opened and another man appeared with food in his hands.

Youngmin didn't even answered and just continued to focus on the papers scattered around the table.

_"Let's eat. I bought your favorite food and you must have been tired from working now."_ Donghyun placed the food on the table after he compiled the papers there.

_"Aren't you tired of me already Donghyun-ah?"_ the older man suddenly asked.

Donghyun froze. 'Am I tired of Youngmin hyung already?' 'Do I still love him?' he asked himself but answered.

_"No. I'm still not tired of you and i'll never get tired."_

Youngmin scoffed. He just drank his already cold coffee, stood up, wore his coat and left their house. The younger followed him secretly, keeping distance and not making a noise.

Donghyun, suddenly like a magnet, went to Youngmin without stopping and held his hand. 

It was not the same anymore. The once cold hand that made his warm hand felt comfortable, now makes his hand feel unwelcomed and uncomfortable. It wasn't the same anymore. He knows.

_"Min look at that! Didn't we had our first date and anniversary there?"_

He tried to make him smile with their own happy memories but youngmin just nodded and continued walking.

He just followed and tried to match his steps with him. It was like they have a far distance from each other and the steps they took together was forgotten.

Like how hard a person tries to build a beautiful castle in the sand only to be flushed and erased by the strong waves of water.

"If we can go back

Once you hear this song come find me

Our dance that only we both know of, 

that is only our dance"

  
3 months. After 3 months of still being together despite the coldness and wall that his hyung built to drive Donghyun away, he stood strong and never left. 

It was like destiny worked again when they both got an invitation to a party in a famous and fancy island.

They went by alone and separately since both didn't talk about it and just left without saying where they will travel.

The travel took 5 hours and he checked on the invitation if he was in the right place. He was bad at finding places that's why the younger always helps him to go to the correct direction.

'This would be easy if I'm with Donghyun. He knows this things well' he thought.

He let out a sigh and just went into the glamorous hotel infront of him and asked.

_"Hi. Is this the hotel that will manage this party?"_ he showed the counter lady the card and she nodded.

She directed him into a room near the elevator at the 5th floor labeled as 'Room 508'.

_"Wow what a coincidence,"_ he couldn't stop thinking about it because it was the day they were married, May 08, 2015.

_"Mr. Im Youngmin, you'll be staying at this room. I believe you have someone to share this with so please try befriend him and get along well,"_ he then nodded and went inside the room.

He opened the door slowly so if the person he's sharing rooms with is sleeping, he can't disturb him.

Before he even open the door fully, he heard the person inside singing. He froze. He knows that voice.

He knows that voice because that is his significant other's voice while strumming his guitar, Remi. 

He thought that it would be better if he just left but since it took him too long to go there, he just let it slip aside and be with him.

_"Oh, Youngmin hyung?"_ Donghyun asked the male that came inside because it similarly looks like Youngmin.

Youngmin gulped and nodded.

_"Yes, it's me. I didn't knew that you would be also here"_ he scratched his nape while hanging his head low so he won't meet the other's pretty doe-like eyes.

_"I was about to say it to you last time but you said you—"_ he was cutted off by Youngmin placing his index finger on his lips.

_"Shhh. I know, I was busy that time._ " he said with a little bit of annoyance, _"and i'm sorry for that, we should've gone together..."_

_"...so I wouldn't be lost"_ he uttered it quietly but enough for the younger to hear.

Donghyun just smiled and hugged him tightly not noticing his warm tears were already flowing in his face.

The older didn't mind it since of he was to be honest, he really missed the younger showing too much skinship with him like before.

Donghyun placed his arms clinging onto Youngmin's neck while the alpaca looking man placed his arms around the the younger's waist.

It felt like they were home again for a moment.

After that, they broke the hug and looked into each other's face.

Youngmin saw Donghyun's tears still falling from his face so he wiped it with his fingers gently and slowly like it was some kind of porcelain that can be easily broken.

The younger closes his eyes as he felt the touch of his hyung's hand on his face. He wants to kiss him and tell him that he still love him but it's hard specially in their case.


End file.
